Although there is a conventional golf practice device in current use, the golf player can only recognize if he hits the ball with a stroke and the player cannot easily determine the direction imparted to the ball for each stroke. This is useful for indicating accuracy and directional properties of the stroke. A computerized simulation practice device is very expensive and needs a large space. Its use is limited to a special place such as a business location and is not very popular.
Further. U.S. Pat. No. 2,929,632 which issued Mar. 22, 1970, entitled "Golf Practice Device", as illustrated in FIG. 1, is a relatively simple exercising device including an elongate base as the artificial golf course; an L-shaped support projecting upwardly; a pulley which is rotatably mounted on the outer end portion of the horizontal section of support; a flexible cord on the pulley; a lightweight captive plastic ball, of perforated construction is supported on the lower end of the cord. The disadvantage of this device are that the golf player can only recognize if he/she strikes the golf ball directly and cannot visually observe the exact driving direction of the golf ball. This is due to both the center of the pulley being coincidental with the upper end of the L-shape support and the light weight of the golf ball. These alter the direction of driving because of the reverse action of the cord and the return to the original state of the pulley after the golf ball is stroked.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,419,636 issued to MacDonald on Jun. 13, 1922 also teaches a practice apparatus for golf players. The apparatus comprises an elongated box in one end of which is a captive target such as a golf ball which is mounted in a stem and is struck by a golf club swung by the player. Beyond the target, and in the direction of movement of the club, is a secondary target to show how the player is following-through with the swing. The secondary target is in the form of a dumbbell, pivoted between the ends, which will spin in a plane indicative of the proper direction of the blow of the golf club. Another embodiment has a plurality of pivoted indicators through which the club mows a path after striking the target.
The applicant is also aware of UK Patent No. 1,263,269 issued to Hall on Feb. 9, 1972. The apparatus comprises a ball mounted on an arm which permits rotation of the ball when it is struck by a golf club. The arm includes a counting means and indicator for the projected distance the ball would travel. The arm also includes a braking means and an angular member. The latter has fingers remote from the arm which provide an indication as to whether or not the ball proceeded in the desired direction. The apparatus can also be used for practice of putting and includes a scale to indicate the length of the putt.
Thus, although the prior art has been in existence for many years, there is still no widely accepted practice device which enables a golf player to practice in a simple environment and which also demonstrates to the player the improper movement of the ball as a result of the player's striking a practice golf ball with a golf club.